starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jedabak
‎ }} Jedabak es un sujeto al que le agrada, entre otras cosas, Star Wars. Sub *Usuario:Jedabak/Contribs *Usuario:Jedabak/Quotes *Usuario:Jedabak/Guerra Yuuzhan Vong *Usuario:Jedabak/Cosas Quien debería volver de entre los muertos (no literalmente... ¿o tal vez sí?) *Sin duda alguna, Thrawn. Aunque se vería cheesy, con eso de su clásica "muerte artística". Ahhhh, ¿pero qué tal un hermano gemelo? mejor aún, una hermana gemela, lady Thrawn o algo así, que misteriosamente irrumpiera en medio del actual relajo, derrotara a todos con cinco Star Destroyers y un puñado de corbetas, y dejara descansar a esos trillones que durante toda su vida han visto guerra tras guerra tras guerra... ha de haber sido bastante tranquilo vivir en aquellos 1000 años después de Ruusan, donde no pasaba gran cosa y no mataban a la gente en las calles a lo loco. *Palps. ¿Ya volvió? ah, entonces no. *¡Darth Maul! eh, ¿también volvió? Fascinante. *Eryl Besa, tan bien que me caía. Y qué habilidad tan útil. Y debió haberle dolido. *Vergere. Aún tengo la esperanza. O tal vez... ¿la hija de Vergere? Vergerette, todo lo que te digo es mentira... bueno, eso no, porque sí es verdad... entonces digo algo de verdad... el punto es que no me creas... pero sí créeme, ¿eh?, acuérdate de hacer exactamente lo opuesto... ah, y no hay lado oscuro, son jaladas, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y nadie te puede decir nada, ¿o cómo era? mejor te paso una copia de ''Traitor para que mi mamá te lo explique... más o menos... a ver si lo entiendes, porque yo todavía me confundo''. *Kreia, ¿qué va a hacer Revan sin ella, cuando vuelva de las Regiones Desconocidas? seguramente piensa estos Verdaderos Sith son duros, voy a buscar a Kreia, seguramente me va a dar un tip... ¿qué, está muerta? ¿quién la mató? ¿ella? ah no, esto no se va a quedar así. Lo que sigue después algún fanonista podría narrarlo mucho mejor. Bueno, tal vez no. *Nom Anor... si no está el cadáver, no está muerto. Bueno, ¿y qué haría después? no sé, practicar la jardinería en Zonama Sekot o algo. No es muy emocionante, ya sé. *Nen Yim. Gracias, Greg, por Nen Yim. Quién debería morir *No vamos a mencionar su nombre. Y debería ser una ejecución pública, habría muchos que pagarían buen dinero para verlo. *Zekk. Oh Jaina, te amo, te he amado desde que me encontraste hurgando entre la basura de Coruscant, pero no me haces caso, tal vez por mi poco agraciado rostro y mi constante tendencia a escandalizarme de que las actividades más cotidianas pueden llevar al lado oscuro. Y después conseguiste un novio superior a mí en todos los aspectos que te llaman la atención, y tuve que aguantarme, aunque una vez se me ocurrió que podríamos estar juntos los tres, aunque tuve la mala suerte de que en ese momento nuestras mentes estaban enlazadas, y lo descubriste, y pensaste que era un pervertido. Todavía tengo esperanzas, después de tantos años, y con este asunto de tu hermano pues seguramente necesitarás un hombro para llorar, ¿eh? ¡no te preocupes, mi hombro es perfecto para eso! Ven y prueba... ¿ahora no?, bueno, yo aquí te espero, ya sabes... *Mical. Creo que entiendo por qué, mientras los caballeros nos dividimos en cuantro a nuestra afición por Visas Marr o Brianna (yo soy fan de Visas), las damas casi unánimemente adoran a Atton Rand. *Borsk Fey'lya. Ya sé que está muerto, pero debió morirse antes. Realísticamente, él no pudo llegar a ser Jefe de Estado con esos antecedentes. Debió haber sido más bien como Pwoe, tener sus 15 minutos de fama y luego lenta y patéticamente desaparecer de la escena. Entiendo la necesidad de la historia de tener un personaje con sus características en el poder, pero él era demasiado incompetente para gobernar. Darths Primero que nada, los Darths durante la Guerra Civil Jedi y Primera Purga Jedi tienen buenos nombres. Los Darths que siguen, durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, son demasiado literales, Darth Ruin y Darth Bane, y Darth Rivan, aunque creado antes que Revan, vive a la sombra de su casi tocayo más famoso. Los de la Orden de los Señores Sith tienen los peores nombres, como Darth Cognus (¿qué, acaso piensa mucho?), Darth Millennial (patético), Darth Plagueis (¿Darth Pestus no estaba disponible?) y Darth Tyrannus (otra vez la literalidad). Sólo se salvan Darth Maul y Darth Vader, este último es obviamente el mejor nombre. Darth Caedus se me hace totalmente irrelevante, es un nombre que no evoca amenaza ni poder ni nada, había mucho mejores opciones (Darth Paxis no estaba nada mal, la X'' siempre hace que las palabras se escuchen mejor). En la Nueva Orden Sith... ¿que pasó, no hay imaginación? abundancia de nombres terribles que parecen de SuperShadow, como Darth Azard, (uuuy qué listos, como ''hazard pero sin la "h"), Darth Kruhl (uyyy qué malo), Darth Maladi (seguramente la heredera de Darth Gripe y Darth Ebola... y es la científica de la Orden, ni más ni menos), Darth Maleval (probablemente Darth Malo era demasiado literal), Darth Nihl (claro, como Darth Nihilus tenía un nombre amenazador y medio decente, quisieron uno parecido), Darth Ruyn (ahh, ¿vieron cómo un nombre Sith es tan fácil como cambiar una letra?), Darth Stryfe (ídem) y Darth Talon (era eso o Darth Claw, seguramente). Y de los Darths misceláneos, sin duda Darth Karnage, Darth Desolous y Darth Tenebrous son completa bazofia, al contrario del majestuoso nombre Darth Andeddu. Patético en verdad, el 70% de los nombres Darth, que deberían ser geniales, apestan... hay cientos de nombres de fans muchísimo mejores que estos bodrios. ¿Quién es el/la que aprueba los nombres en Lucasfilm? porque merece que la/lo despidan. Por qué desprecio los comics Legacy *Como ya han dicho muchos, son simplemente fanon hecho canon. O, como dirían otros, NERDGASM!!! *¿10000 Sith? ¿Sin que nadie los descubriera hasta que fue demasiado tarde? Absurdo. *Por cierto, qué ridículos nombres. *Ahora resulta que el pequeño Remanente Imperial pudo vencer a la 20 veces más grande Alianza Galáctica, y en un ratito. Ajá. *¡Otra Purga Jedi! ¿es que no hay ideas frescas? y, por supuesto, fracasó. *Hay varias cosas más, pero lo importante es que efectivamente anulan todo sentido de pertenencia histórica de Star Wars. Esto es, las novelas en general salían en orden cronológico (sobre todo las importantes), primero pasa esto, y así quedan las cosas; luego esto otro, etc. Se podía seguir la evolución de los acontecimientos con claridad: Anakin Solo nació, luego hizo cosas, luego murió, cronológicamente. Surgió la Alianza de Planetas Libres, luego la Nueva República, luego la Alianza Galáctica, poco a poco, novela a novela. Pero ahora básicamente no importa nada después de Legacy of the Force, porque ya sabemos qué va a ocurrir 90 años después. Todo lo que pase dejará de trascender, porque en unas décadas adiós Alianza Galáctica y bienvenida al Nuevo Imperio Galáctico... ¿qué no podía ser otra cosa? Precisamente por eso surgieron los yuuzhan vong, porque ya todos estaban aburridos de que los villanos fueran siempre el Imperio. Y podremos leer historias del 60 DBY o 100 DBY o cuando sea, pero no habrá expectativas: ya sabremos el futuro. Y cuando eso pasa, ¿qué importa el presente? Qué es lo mejor de Star Wars *La Trilogía Clásica, el inicio de todo lo demás. *Por supuesto, la trilogía de Thrawn, ¿cómo alguien pudiera dejarla fuera? eso es ser un autor comprometido con su historia. Llámenme hereje, pero uno solo de estos libros es 10 veces mejor que cualquier precuela. Personajes como Talon Karrde, Mara Jade, Joruus C'Baoth, el capitán Gilad Pellaeon y el incomparable Gran Almirante Thrawn son de los mejores de toda la serie. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic I'' y II: no hay nada más interactivo de Star Wars, la sensación de inmersión en esa galaxia muy, muy lejana es total. * The New Jedi Order, específicamente la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Sí, Star Wars es fantasía y los buenos ganan y todo eso, pero hombre, un poquito de realidad se agradece. Decenas de planetas destruidos, especies enteras masacradas, trillones de muertos (incluidos dos personajes entrañables y la mitad de los nuevos Jedi)... eso sí es una guerra ficticia realista. Desde la Batalla de Dantooine hasta la Batalla final en Yuuzhan'tar, pasando por la Misión a Myrkr, es la serie más emocionante de Star Wars. Algunos dirán que es demasiado pesimista, que los personajes cambian demasiado de personalidad, etc, pero bueno, si se muere tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, ¿tú que harías? ya le hacía falta al universo Star Wars un toque de acción, emotividad y cambio en el status quo después de 15 años en los que no pasó casi nada. Con grandes libros como los dos Dark Tide, Edge of Victory I: Conquest, los dos Enemy Lines, Destiny's Way, y los mejores de todos: Star by Star y Traitor... NONE SHALL PASS! * The Dark Forces Saga, diversión y más diversión. La primera vez que el sable de luz se sintió como en una película. *El Imperio Oscuro. Claro, no toma en cuenta nada de la continuidad (especialmente la Trilogía de Thrawn), pero eso tiene sus causas. ¿Luke, en el lado oscuro? ojalá se hubiera quedado más tiempo. Qué es lo peor de Star Wars *Cómo George Lucas convirtió la Trilogía de Precuelas de las aspiraciones de millones a sólo una manera de hacer más millones. *Algunas novelas (ya saben cuales son) que, solamente porque alguien se llama Luke o Han ya uno tiene que creerse que son de Star Wars. * Sí, lamentablemente the New Jedi Order tiene puntos malos. Balance Point es medio aburrido, y Force Heretic son páginas y más páginas para que pasen pocas cosas... pero lo peor, lo inmundo, lo desesperante, es Dark Journey. Los personajes actúan como si Jaina Solo fuera el nuevo Palpatine, y uno sólo puede imaginar por qué. 300 páginas y no pasa nada. Vientos, Elaine. *¡La muerte de Darth Maul! tras sólo 10 minutos (no consecutivos). Suicida eso de matar al único personaje memorable del Episodio I. *No, no voy a decir su nombre. No hay nada que decir al respecto. Sólo que la modalidad de 'Caza' en Naboo de Battlefront II es hermosa. *Karen Traviss. Muy bien, te agradan los Mandalorianos, de hecho estás escribiendo un idioma para ellos, no hay problema, pero no por eso tienes que poner Mandalorianos en todas tus novelas, que generalmente son totalmente innnecesarios para la trama. Es como John Travolta, que después de Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche en todas sus películas, sin importar la trama o el personaje, tenía una escena bailando. Proyectos Crear *Los libros restantes de The New Jedi Order *Varias especies y planetas *Raynar Thul *Zekk FAs potenciales que espero editar un día de estos *Batalla de Yag'Dhul (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Batalla de Ithor (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Segunda Batalla de Borleias (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong) *Ojos (operativo Rebelde) *Unidad de anális médico GH-7 *Conspiración Anti-Sith *Mapa Estelar *Sora Bulq *Shedao Shai *Droide asesino prototipo esperimental Mark VII *Orden B'omarr *Chrag'mak'al *Zeison Zha *Sebastian Shaw *Crado *Matukai *Darth Sion *Empatojayos Brand *Batalla de Taris (Guerra Civil Jedi) *Beru Whitesun Lars *Czulkang Lah *Chik Apla *Ecclessis Figg *Nas Choka *Dhagon Ghent *Gotal *Jaina Solo *Atavíos Jedi *Jon (granjero) (ja!) *Núcleo de Yo'gand Proyecto absurdo "Planetas Star by Star" Un proyecto que busca que todos los planetas que aparecen en los mapas de Star by Star tengan un artículo. : Creado por Jedabak. *Agamar *Alderaan *Almania *Alzoc III *Anobis *Bastion *Belkadan *Bespin *Bakura *Barab I *Bilbringi *Bimmisaari *Bothawui *Brentaal *Chandrila *Clak'dor VII *Commenor *Corellia *Corulag *Coruscant *Dagobah *Dantooine *Dathomir *Dubrillion *Duro *Endor *Eriadu *Esseles *Fondor *Froz *Gamorr *Garqi *Gyndine *Helska 4 *Honoghr *Hoth *Ison *Ithor *Jumus *Kashyyyk *Kessel *Kuat *Mon Calamari *Muunilinst *Myrkr *Naboo *Nubia *Nuevo Plympto *Obroa-skai *Ord Mantell *Osarian *Ossus *Pzob *Ralltiir *Reecee *Rhinnal *Rhommamool *Rodia *Roon *Ryloth *Sacorria *Sernpidal *Sluis Van *Sullust *Talfaglio *Tatooine *Tholatin *Tynna *Umgul *Varonat *Vortex *Wayland *Yaga Minor *Yag'Dhul *Yavin 4 *Zhar Proyecto absurdo "Planetas Guerra Yuuzhan Vong" Un proyecto que busca que todos los planetas y lugares donde se libraron batallas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong tengan un artículo. ¡PROYECTO TERMINADO! : Creado por Jedabak. Premios